In A League All Their Own
by bertuzzifan1
Summary: This is... a Harry PotterVancouver Canucks Crossover. Weird I know. Don't flame me please, I get too many of those. r&r thanks!


Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not Harry Potter or the Vancouver Canucks! Though, I do wish I owned Bertuzzi... Hehehe  
  
Notes: Takes place in this year. 2004. And let's say Todd Bertuzzi didn't punch Moore, and is still playing with the canucks.  
  
In A League All Their Own  
  
It was a normal early autumn day in the jolly old school of Hogwarts. Everything was going normally. Slytherins were making fun of the Gryffindors. The Gryffindors were making fun of the Slytherins. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were trying to not get in anyone's way. See? Everything was normal.  
  
The absolutely normal day began when tired young students creeped out of their dormitories and into the great hall for breakfast. There was the usual commotion going about the students. They chattered away about things such as classes, Quidditch, and anything new at Zonko's. And of course being teen-agers, they didn't have the courtesy to keep their mouths shut when eating.  
  
Owls swooped into the hall bringing people letters or newspapers. One owl, a beautiful chestnut bard owl, flew over the Gryffindor table. It dropped the parcel it was carrying onto the table space before Neville Longbottom. He grabbed the parcel, and untied the twine that kept a small box from losing its brown paper wrapping. Everyone around him looked at what it was he unraveling. Inside the box was a set of cards. Not playing cards, but sports cards. He smiled when he remember that he had ordered some cards of his favourite sports team. They were not Quidditch cards, nor were they any other wizard sport cards. They were hockey cards.  
  
Flash Back  
  
You see, in the summer Neville went to Canada to visit his Aunt Auldy and Uncle Rick. They both lived in a small town called Port Alberni on Vancouver Island. They decided it would be a grand idea to take Neville to a good old Canadian event. They went to see a Vancouver Canucks summer game (mainly because there might not be any sort of hockey season for 04/05).  
  
They arrived in Vancouver early one morning, mainly because they didn't want to be stuck in any ferry traffic. They all got to GM place sometime around noon. Neville had no idea about what hockey was, and he wasn't really interested. His Aunt and Uncle assured him that it would interesting and fun to watch.  
  
The game started around 1:30. It was the Vancouver Canucks vs. the Calgary Flames. Neville's uncle began telling Neville about the scoring system.  
"If you get the puck into the net, it's a goal. And each shot is worth one point. There is only one goalie, like in soccer. There are six players on the ice. Goalie, 2 defense, and 3 offense. Making any sense yet?" His uncle asked. "Yes Uncle Rick, though it doesn't sound as interesting as Quidditch..." Neville sighed. "Trust me boy, it is far more interesting than Quidditch," Uncle Rick shouted, causing a few of the Flames to look up into them. "As I was saying! Six people on the ice. And penalties are giving out to a player who misbehaves. Usually about 2 minutes long, or so... You can get a penalty by..." Neville didn't hear the rest of what his uncle was saying, he was too busy looking at the players.  
  
'How can they wear all that gear? Isn't it hard to move?' He thought. He then noticed one of the Canucks looking at him. Directly at him. It was No. 55. Neville noticed the guy had a huge grin on his face, as if he were about to say 'You'll enjoy this game!' but they man was called over by the team captain. Neville saw that No. 55 was named Jovanovski. 'Jovanovski? That's a weird name...' he thought.  
  
The team then proceeded to take their places in certain areas of the rink. Neville saw that Cloutier, 33, was at the net, Allen, 5, was one of the defense, while the other defense, the same man who was looking at him earlier, was Jovanovski. He could also see that the offence were right-wing Bertuzzi, 44, centre Morrison, 7, and left-wing Naslund, 19. The 3 offence were in the middle of the rink, while the 2 defense were by the net. Of course the goalie was at the net.  
  
Neville started to get more into the game once it started. All through-out the game his interest grew more and more. By the end of the game he was cheering as loud as the rest of the crowd.  
"That was GREAT!" he exclaimed, "I mean how Bertuzzi and Naslund worked off each other. Amazing!" "So you really liked it, eh?" Uncle Rick asked. "I loved it! It was bloody awesome... thanks Aunt Auldy and Uncle Rick. I really enjoyed this," he then hugged both his aunt and uncle, "Oh! And thanks for explaining how to play the game. Lord knows I wouldn't have been able to get it without you two!" "No problemo, kid," his uncle laughed.  
  
The rest of the day was spent at one of Vancouver's biggest shopping centres, MetroTown centre. They walked around in there for a bit. Neville's aunt wanted to buy some new clothes. So Neville waited outside one of the stores his aunt was in. As he waited he noticed a booth. A collector's booth. A Vancouver Canucks collector's booth. He asked his uncle if he could go take a look. It was more than a look. He bought a flashing mug with the Canucks symbol on it (a/n: no kidding there is one. I have one!!), a poster of the Sedin's (22 & 33), and ordered a collector's deck of canucks hockey cards. He gave the guy, who was operating the booth, his address and the money.  
  
When they were all done at MetroTown they decided it would be a good idea to go home. It was late anyways. They got onto the 9 o'clock ferry and took the hour and a half ride to Nanaimo, and then they rode for an hour home. Neville marvelled at his new things. 'Wow. Today was awesome' he thought in silent awe. In the next few days Neville just basically lounged around in Port Alberni, with nothing to do. Then he went back home so he could get ready for another year at Hogwarts.  
  
End Flash Back  
  
What do you think? Should I write more? And if you want more info on the Vancouver Canucks, just go to   
  
Please no flames! I get too many of those.  
  
Thanks. 


End file.
